


Season of Change

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: WoLtober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Autumn, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Exploration, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Horseback Riding, Memory Related, Past, Reminiscing, WoLtober (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Katsum and her beloved steed, Soldier, take a stroll through the East End of the Fringes, and Katsum takes a moment to remember her island.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Katsum Almor/Aymeric de Borel
Series: WoLtober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952995





	Season of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #5 for WoLtober 2020

Seasons - “Autumn”

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Katsum held loosely to the reins as Soldier snorted and followed the dirt road through the East End forest. The crunch of the fallen leaves under the stallion’s hooves and the chill to the air spoke of the coming harvest season. Even here in the Fringes, the arrival of autumn was clear. The trees gave way to a bridge that stretched over where the river cut through, a beautiful waterfall rushing down the side of the cliff. Soldier’s hoofbeats echoed through the wooden planks as he stepped onto it, the gentle sway of his steps giving Katsum a peace of mind. For a moment, she closed her eyes and for just a moment, she could almost believe she was back home, on the island she grew up on.

The rushing of the waterfall became the sound of the ocean waves beating on the rocky shore, the chill of the air carrying the scent of the sea salt on it. The sun shone through the branches and red and yellow colored leaves, shining down on her face. The forests of Esk Dran had been much the same in the days of the harvest, the thick forests and bogs shifting with the arriving cold as the leaves changed and fell before the snows came. Though she was born during the autumn season, as a child, she disliked the fall when the warmth of the summer sun grew cold and the waters around the isle became like ice. The children of the isle, highborn and low born alike, had more free time to frolic through the wilderness and swim in the sea, so the arrival of autumn meant those days had come to an end that year, which she had always dreaded. Those days were far behind her now though, and after her many travels through Eorzea and beyond, there were some places where the summer heat was nearly unbearable, especially Gyr Abania. Now, she had come to appreciate the slight chill to the air mingling with the warm wind, a perfect balance between the two.

Katsum. pulled at the reins when they reached the center of the bridge and Soldier slowed to a halt. The warrior opened her eyes again and looked up to the light blue sky that peeked through the trees. The miqo’te smiled sadly. How far she had come from her days as a young heiress. It seemed so very long ago, and though she truly missed her home dearly, she had found a new home now to love and build a life in. She had found a soul to love and grow old with too, one day to make a family with as well. Thinking back now and all that she’d gone through as a young girl, she could have never seen this happiness hiding behind the darkness that plagued her. She could only thank Heaven and the Savior for all she had now.

Her horse nickered lightly, turning his head slightly to gaze back at her with one eye and she smiled at him, “Sorry, Soldier, was just thinking. Come on, let’s head home. I’m sure Aymeric will be waiting for us.”

The dark-colored stallion started forward again and Katsum nudged him into a trot. On they continued through down the dirt path, the autumn breeze blowing through the trees and leaves.


End file.
